An Anime Fairytale
by animelover627
Summary: this is of multiple animes not just sailor moon and inuyasha the animes included in this are... Naruto Inuyasha Sailor Moon Or rather the anime couples are in the fairy tale world where Sango is Cinderella, Serena is Rapunzel, and Hinata is Snow White who are waiting for their princes.
1. Chapter 1

**start of snow white part of the story**

 **I will start off with Snow white and Prince...**

When Hinata was little...

Hinata was out gathering flowers for the vase in her room when she felt something. Hinata gulped and turned her head.

"Oh mother...you startled me." says Hinata.

"Its time for lunch! Lets finish picking flowers later!" says the mother.

"Come on you two! Mother daughter time can be after lunch!" says the father.

"Ok!" says Hinata happily running inside.

"She is just like me...like when I was carefree and loved being outside with the little animals around us." thinks the queen walking inside.

As time passed, day turned to night and something horrible happened...

"Little one!" says the father.

Hinata woke up.

"What is it father?" wonders Hinata.

The father sat on her bed next to her.

"It's your mother.." says the father.

"What's wrong?" wonders Hinata.

"Her beauty shines so dimly now." says the father.

"What?" wonders Hinata curling up.

"Shes...ill." says the father.

"WHAT!?" yells Hinata shocked.

"Calm down my dear!" says the father.

"But that can't be! She was having fun with me!" says Hinata.

"Well I dont know all the facts but it seems something got her sick when you two finished your mother daughter time." says the father.

Hinata started tearing up.

"Lets go see your mother." says the father.

Hinata nodded and got out of bed.

"If anything happened to her, the guards will find out tomorrow." says the father.

The king and Hinata went to the king and queen's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**the childhood of Snow white...my version**

 **Id do the prince but the girls always find the boys years later**

Once in king and queen's bedroom...

Hinata climbed onto the bed and layed by the mother.

"Whoever or whatever did this to you...I hope we find out what happened to you." says Hinata.

The mother held Hinata close.

"You are to cute to keep away from." says the mother softly.

"Night...mother." says Hinata.

The mother drifted off to sleep.

"You two are inseparable." says the father.

Soon everyone was asleep.

The next day...

Hinata opened her eyes.

"Mother?" wonders Hinata.

No answer.

"Mother talk to me." says Hinata sitting up.

Still no answer.

"MOTHER!" yells Hinata getting worried.

The father was surprised awake.

"What? What?" wonders the father walking in.

"Mother..." says Hinata gloomily.

"You wanna leave the house for a bit so I can put her to rest?" wonders the father.

Hinata walked out of the room gloomily. While Hinata was out in the garden, the king with the mother in a coffin, dug a grave and put her in it.

"What did I do wrong to deserve this?" says the king looking in Hinata's direction.

Suddenly a woman shows up.

"Seems the mistress is dead! You need a new wife for the child to be loved." says the woman.

"I was just about to...nevermind. Why are you here?" wonders the king.

"Earth to the royal king!" says the woman.

"Dont say anything rude about the king." says the guard walking up.

"If the child needs a mother, I can become that mother!" says the woman.

"I dunno." says the king.

"She needs one and fast! Otherwise she will live a motherless life." says the woman.

"Oh...alright." says the king.


	3. Chapter 3

**something that seems quick but is a fast way for getting Rapunzel**

Lets see how Rapunzel is doing...

Serena had just been born and was being held in her mother's arms. The king was near the cradle setting a stuffed bear in it.

"I know she is a newborn but if anything should happen this teddy will remind her of us." says the king.

"Night my little cutey!" says the queen setting Serena in the cradle.

The king and queen get into bed and fall asleep.

As the moon shown brightly through the window...

Someone appeared outta nowhere.

"A baby girl? I do want a child of my own." says the person.

The person looked around and noticed the king and queen sleeping soundly.

"From this day forth you will forget having a child." says the person putting a spell on them.

The queen turned in her sleep. The person disappeared with the cradle and Serena. When the person got back to her tower she put the baby in the crib and treated Serena like her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recent Cinderella movie I have is the third so...**

 **Here is what could be Cinderella's past...**

Sango's mother died when she was born and her father has raised her ever since. Five years have passed and a mother and two daughters came to the house.

"Be good and dont do anything you will regret." says the father.

"Im always a good girl." says Sango smiling at her father.

"This will be your new mother." says the father.

"N...new mother? We are happy just as we are! I know mommy died but...a new one?" says Sango.

"I know! You will have a mother figure again but with sisters to play with!" says the father.

"Y...you mean you just got married?" wonders Sango.

"Well...yeah!" says the father.

"She's mean to me!" says Sango.

"We all have to make sacrifices sooner or later." says the father. "

Why me...?" mumbles Sango.

There was knocking at the door. The father got up from his chair and opened it.

"Hello! Hello! This is your new house!" says the father.

"For a handsome man you sure own a house that is more so not worthy of my taste." says the mother.

"Yeah!" chant the girls.

"It's perfect for me and my daughter! Sure its nothing fancy but Sango and I love being here! We aren't royalty but we manage." says the father. "

I see that." says the mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**end of childhoods...**

"Whether you are good or not, you are getting a surprise tomorrow!" says the mother.

"A surprise!" says Sango.

"You will find it in the morning!" says the mother.

"OOO! OOO! YAY!" chants Sango happily.

"You will get an emotion out of it." says the mother.

"Take our stuff to your room!" say the sisters.

"Why my room?" wonders Sango.

"Its polite for starters!" says one sister.

"I have a bad feeling about this daddy." says Sango.

"You were always the worry wort just like your mother." says the father. "

Run along you three!" says the mother.

Sango went to her room and put the suit cases down.

"Seeing how we need to talk about the future-"

"Say no more!" says the father cutting the mother off.

"You know what you want?" wonders the mother.

"All I want is for my Sango to have a mother figure in her life." says the father.

"That can be arranged!" says the mother.

"It can?" wonders the father.

"Here...I will get you some tea!" says the mother.

"That would be great!" says the father.

The mother went out to the kitchen and made tea for herself and the father.

"How will I know who's is whose?" wonders the mother.

The mother pulled out a bottle of poison out and poured it into the blue tea cup.

"Sayonara husband and hello fortune!" says the mother.

"Is the tea ready dear?" wonders the father.

"I'll be there!" says the mother.

The mother came out with the tea and set it in the middle of the table.

"Blue tea cup is yours." says the mother.

"I also wanna have Sango get a good education." says the father.

"I have my ways of dealing with kids." says the mother.

"Deal with kids?" wonders the father. "Like if they were bad I'd make them do chores!" says the mother.

"Ooh! Yeah...we need disapline in our lives too." says the father.

"Drink up!" says the mother.

"Oh and one more thing." says the father sipping the tea.

"Yes my dearest husband?" wonders the mother.

"Why do I feel faint?" wonders the father falling outta his chair.

"Like you said we all need to make sacrifices." says the mother smirking.

"Oh..." says the father soon laying unconscious on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**im changing the fairy tales so the princesses can become friends!**

Years pass and the princesses had just turned 16...

It was after lunch and Hinata had been trying to get away practically every day and on this day she was gonna escape into the woods.

"I thought mothers would be happy and cheery! I guess only to father's eyes and now that he is dead too..." thinks Hinata gathering flowers.

"Hinata! Much is to be done!" says the woman.

"Id rather be out here." says Hinata.

"I dont care much about you and you could leave at any time if you wanted too." says the mother.

"I tried countless of times!" says Hinata.

"But now your father is dead! So here's a little something from me to you! I want the fortune to myself and I would do anything ANYTHING to keep it mine so SCRAM!" says the woman.

Hinata was stunned.

"No woodsmen to keep me away?" wonders Hinata.

"I will use the woodsmen." says the woman.

"Y...you will?" wonders Hinata.

"If you come back!" says the woman.

"Ok! Ok!" says Hinata dropping the flowers.

"If you or anyone tries anything to bring you back! Off with all your heads!" says the woman.

"Harsh much." says Hinata.

"NOW SCRAM!" yells the woman.

Hinata takes off toward the woods.

Once in woods...

"Man usually its people after princesses when it comes to evil people...maybe she isnt evil after all! Though it is strange how she didnt want me back at the palace!" says Hinata.

Without realizing it she found herself near a tower.

"A tower? Maybe I can make friends there!" says Hinata. Hinata walked to the side where a window was.

"H..hello? Anyone up there?" wonders Hinata.

"Go away!" says Serena.

"Huh?" wonders Hinata. Serena looked down annoyed.

"GET...away. Ummmmm hi there! Interesting seeing you in these parts of the forest!" says Serena.

"I...know. Ummmm...the queen kicked me out so I have nowhere to go." says Hinata.

"Who are you? No...dont tell me! If a queen wants a princess kept away then you must be Hinata also known as Snow white!" says Serena.

"YES!" says Hinata happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know its to early for a prince but thats all i have on the mind**

"Ummmm...am I able to come up?" wonders Hinata.

"Yeah...sure! I thought you were my friend who gets grouchy easily." says Serena.

Serena's hair started getting longer and longer till it touched the ground.

"When I picture Rapunzel I picture 24/7 long hair." says Hinata.

"Yeah...I guess in a way my hair was spelled somehow." says Serena.

"Oh wow. Thats amazing!" says Hinata.

"Not if you have to stay up here 24/7 waiting for that perfect someone to rescue me!" grumbles Serena annoyed.

"Maybe he will show up today!" says Hinata grabbing her hair.

"I always think that but it hasn't happened yet." says Serena.

"You can't expect everything to be just like that." says Hinata as she was brought up to the window.

"When waiting as long as I have...you'd think otherwise." says Serena.

Hinata jumps into the tower.

"A prince sounds nice but you never know what kind of prince will come your way." says Hinata.

"Thats true too." says Serena.

"I mean...dont get me wrong but there are cocky ones...perverted ones...and so on but the ones who would do anything for you are the ones who should be married to us." says Hinata.

"Uh huh!" says Serena.

Outside...

"Anyone up there?" wonders a voice.

"I hear a boy!" smiles Serena.

"Go see who it is!" smiles Hinata.

Serena runs to the window.

"Yes! Yes! I have been up here for what seems like ages!" says Serena.

"Is this where Rapunzel errr Serena lives?" wonders the prince.

"I'm her!" smiles Serena happily.

"Can I come up?" wonders the prince.

"Of course you can!" says Serena.

Serena's hair grew again bringing the prince up to the window.

"I told you!" giggles Hinata.

The prince jumps in.

"Who are you?" wonders the prince.

"Im just a new friend! I got kicked out of my palace!" says Hinata.

"Ahhhh...well let's get outta here!" says the prince.

"What's your name?" wonders Serena.

"The name is Darian!" says Darian.

"I wish my prince bumped into me..." says Hinata.

"You will find him soon. If I came to get Serena, your prince will come sooner then you think." says Darian.

"What about my hair? Its been spelled!" says Serena.

"Easy! Dont make it grow longer!" says Darian.

Darian picked Serena up.

"Wha...whatya doing?" wonders Serena blushing.

"We are gonna jump!" says Darian.

"Are you insane!?" wonders Serena.

"Its not like you can get away by yourself! Now stop whining so we can leave!" says Darian.

"I just had to get the cocky one." thinks Serena.

"And away we go!" says Darian jumping out.

"Wait for me!" says Hinata jumping out after them.


	8. Chapter 8

**a moment with Naruto the prince and Hinata as snow white**

The prince of snow white aka Naruto was out scouting for anything suspicious about the fare snow white aka Hinata when he noticed a blonde haired girl with a prince and Hinata.

"Isnt she supposed to be unconscious?" wonders Naruto.

Hinata notices something rustling in the bushes.

"Ummm guys something is coming our way." says Hinata.

Serena and Darian were to busy talking to notice. Hinata gulped and walked toward the bushes.

"A...anyone there?" wonders Hinata.

Naruto took out his sword.

"I hear someone." thinks Naruto.

Naruto sliced at the trees till he noticed a panicked Hinata on the ground.

"Sorry...ummm im looking for Snow white err Hinata!" says Naruto.

"I...uhhhh...am." says Hinata standing up.

"Thats awsome! Lets go!" says Naruto taking her hand.

"R...really? I just gained friends!" says Hinata.

"What friends?" wonders Naruto looking around.

"They must've went ahead not noticing." says Hinata.

"Wait...the blonde and the prince?" wonders Naruto.

"Well...ya, I guess." says Hinata.

Suddenly Hinata fainted.

"Hi...Hinata?" wonders Naruto picking her head up.

No answer.

"Umm ummmm...say something! Anything!" says Naruto.

Still no answer.

"Why now of all times for you to faint!?" wonders Naruto.

Naruto felt Hinata's forehead.

"Ahh great! You have a fever!" says Naruto picking her up.

Naruto with Hinata in his arms toward his horse.

"Hopefully I can get you aid." says Naruto setting her on the horse.

He got on the horse.

"Dont fret!" says Naruto taking off.

After a half hour Hinata woke up leaning on Naruto on a horse.

"Wha...what? Whats going on here?" wonders Hinata.

"Im not taking you away from anyone! You need something to keep you nourished! Does the queen feed you at all?" wonders Naruto.

"She's my step mother and she...hates me for some reason." says Hinata.

"So the more hatred she has the less she cares about feeding you." says Naruto.

Hinata looked down saddening.

"It seems like it more and more each day." says Hinata.


	9. Chapter 9

**talk of every fairy tale that always ends up princess with prince**

"Hinata wanna go to my castle?" wonders Naruto.

"But my friends..." says Hinata.

"Being out here on your own wont help. Besides every fairy tale has there own destiny." says Naruto.

"Well...that does make sense." says Hinata.

"Your other friends will find there way to love." says Naruto.

Once back at her palace...

"What are we gonna do?" wonders Hinata.

"Well to insure love is forever with the prince each fairy tale has chosen the evil within the fairy tale must perish." says Naruto.

Hinata grabbed his arm.

"You dont know what could happen if we went back!" says Hinata.

"Thats a price I will have to pay for gaining you as a wife!" says Naruto taking his arm away.

"The queen has ways of ridding of ones who arent aloud near her or the palace!" says Hinata.

"We'll just have to see about that." says Naruto getting down.

"We're better off away from danger! Im to sweet to be killed and to lose a prince would mean terrible things." says Hinata getting down.

"Riiight. You know nothing about me!" says Naruto putting his horse in the stable.

"You dont know what shes capable of. Chaos is my demise...is every princess or princess to be's demise." says Hinata.

"Relax! The prince always weds the princess in the end." says Naruto.

"Is being dense something you are good at?" wonders Hinata.

Naruto got annoyed.

"Why say that?" wonders Naruto walking toward the door.

"Evil means killing and me no like the bloodshed evil puts upon us." says Hinata.

"Ahhh...all princesses are worriers! Whatever happens...happens for a reason right?" wonders Naruto.

"Y..yeah?" wonders Hinata.

"Just relax the mind and let me do everything." says Naruto going inside.

Hinata runs in following Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welp two girls have their princes so lets see what the prince of Cinderella is up too...**

 **Miroku and Hachi talking about Romeo and Juliet why? they randomly popped in my mind**

 **a moment with Hachi and Miroku**

Miroku was in his horse and buggy looking at the sights(by that I mean the girls who are worthy to him).

"It would be wise to find a wife soon." says Hachi.

"I know! Its no fun waiting for someone to show up if you can occupy yourself in the mean time." says Miroku.

"Sometimes I wonder why you are a prince." says Hachi.

"Princes are handsome! There are no handsome peasants!" says Miroku.

"You are missing the point!" says Hachi.

"I need a girl who knows what shes doing! Someone who isnt afraid to stand up for herself! Kinda like the feisty type." says Miroku.

"Most fiesty girls get whatever they want whether they are rich or not." says Hachi.

"Yes! My girl has the feisty yet does things despite what people tell her." says Miroku.

"I heard of a girl like that!" says Hachi.

"Who?" wonders Miroku.

"Cinderella! Well her name is Sango but she has more Cinderella in her then anyone I know." says Hachi.

"Sango?" wonders Miroku.

"She lives with her step mother and sisters." says Hachi.

"We must find Sango!" says Miroku.

"Uhhhh sure." says Hachi.

"You heard that right?" wonders Miroku.

"Yes sir!" says the amish driver.

"Why are we in a dipsy buggy instead of something more fancy?" wonders Miroku.

"Because your father wanted you to use the money wisely!" says Hachi.

"Well as long as we find this Sango girl...all will be good." says Miroku.

"I have my doubts." says Hachi.

"Every girl wants a lover but Sango is different! Sango cleans for her family everyday and wants a family of her own! I can make that happen." says Miroku.

"If she can stand being around your personality." says Hachi.

"If only I knew what Sango looked like." says Miroku.

"Its not that hard finding a girl thats miserable." says Hachi.

"What would we do once we found her? Ive never made it a lasting relationship." says Miroku.

"Dont blame the servants and maids! If women need something more then riches then maybe Sango will show otherwise." says Hachi.

"How many fair maidens will I see till all is well in the world?" wonders Miroku.

Hachi shrugs.

"It would be nice if A fairy tale couple showed up outta nowhere!" says Hachi.

"Like who?" wonders Miroku.

"How about death do us part Romeo and Juliet." says Hachi.

"Wouldnt they already be dead? Besides is that a fairy tale?" wonders Miroku.

"I dunno. It would be nice if it were since it is a prince and princess wanting love but can never have it because of their families." says Hachi.

"Why are we talking about them again?" wonders Miroku.

"It randomly popped into my mind." says Hachi.

"What about us?" wonders Romeo.

The horse and buggy stops.

"Are you a true fairy tale?" wonders Miroku.

"We are what we wanna be!" says Romeo.

"No matter what comes our way." says Juliet.

"A...arent you guys dead?" wonders Miroku.

"No! You are thinking of the play based on us! If we were to die..." says Romeo.

"We would have done it already." says Juliet.

"Right. Right. If fairy tales could clash...I would have you as friends." says Miroku.

"That would be great!" says Juliet.

"Just dont try anything." says Romeo.

Romeo and Juliet disappear.

"Did you see what I saw?" wonders Miroku.

"Uh huh." say the others.

"The heat must be getting to us." says Miroku.

"Lets just go home before our mind goes to the crazy side." says Hachi.

"We better." says Miroku.

The horse and buggy turned around and went back to the palace.c


	11. Chapter 11

**Welp two girls have their princes so lets see what the prince of Cinderella is up too...**

 **Miroku and Hachi talking about Romeo and Juliet why? they randomly popped in my mind**

 **a moment with Hachi and Miroku**

Miroku was in his horse and buggy looking at the sights(by that I mean the girls who are worthy to him

"It would be wise to find a wife soon." says Hachi.

"I know! Its no fun waiting for someone to show up if you can occupy yourself in the mean time." says Miroku.

"Sometimes I wonder why you are a prince." says Hachi.

"Princes are handsome! There are no handsome peasants!" says Miroku.

"You are missing the point!" says Hachi.

"I need a girl who knows what shes doing! Someone who isnt afraid to stand up for herself! Kinda like the feisty type." says Miroku.

"Most fiesty girls get whatever they want whether they are rich or not." says Hachi.

"Yes! My girl has the feisty yet does things despite what people tell her." says Miroku.

"I heard of a girl like that!" says Hachi.

"Who?" wonders Miroku.

"Cinderella! Well her name is Sango but she has more Cinderella in her then anyone I know." says Hachi.

"Sango?" wonders Miroku.

"She lives with her step mother and sisters." says Hachi.

"We must find Sango!" says Miroku.

"Uhhhh sure." says Hachi.

"You heard that right?" wonders Miroku.

"Yes sir!" says the amish driver.

"Why are we in a dipsy buggy instead of something more fancy?" wonders Miroku.

"Because your father wanted you to use the money wisely!" says Hachi.

"Well as long as we find this Sango girl...all will be good." says Miroku.

"I have my doubts." says Hachi.

"Every girl wants a lover but Sango is different! Sango cleans for her family everyday and wants a family of her own! I can make that happen." says Miroku.

"If she can stand being around your personality." says Hachi.

"If only I knew what Sango looked like." says Miroku.

"Its not that hard finding a girl thats miserable." says Hachi.

"What would we do once we found her? Ive never made it a lasting relationship." says Miroku.

"Dont blame the servants and maids! If women need something more then riches then maybe Sango will show otherwise." says Hachi.

"How many fair maidens will I see till all is well in the world?" wonders Miroku.

Hachi shrugs.

"It would be nice if A fairy tale couple showed up outta nowhere!" says Hachi.

"Like who?" wonders Miroku.

"How about death do us part Romeo and Juliet." says Hachi.

"Wouldnt they already be dead? Besides is that a fairy tale?" wonders Miroku.

"I dunno. It would be nice if it were since it is a prince and princess wanting love but can never have it because of their families." says Hachi.

"Why are we talking about them again?" wonders Miroku.

"It randomly popped into my mind." says Hachi.

"What about us?" wonders Romeo.

The horse and buggy stops.

"Are you a true fairy tale?" wonders Miroku.

"We are what we wanna be!" says Romeo.

"No matter what comes our way." says Juliet.

"A...arent you guys dead?" wonders Miroku.

"No! You are thinking of the play based on us! If we were to die..." says Romeo.

"We would have done it already." says Juliet.

"Right. Right. If fairy tales could clash...I would have you as friends." says Miroku.

"That would be great!" says Juliet.

"Just dont try anything." says Romeo.

Romeo and Juliet disappear.

"Did you see what I saw?" wonders Miroku.

"Uh huh." say the others.

"The heat must be getting to us." says Miroku.

"Lets just go home before our mind goes to the crazy side." says Hachi.

"We better." says Miroku.

The horse and buggy turned around and went back to the palace.


	12. Chapter 12

**trying to get Miroku with Sango so all couples can clash again**

 **something that came to mind**

On the way to his house...

Miroku spotted a girl walking down the street, grumbling to herself. "Is that the Sango girl?" wonders Miroku. "Look at this picture and tell me yourself." says Hachi. Miroku takes the picture and examines it. "She is the girl from the picture." says Miroku. "You sure? Cuz alot of girls have the hair style." says Hachi. "Shes wearing poot people clothes even though she should be wearing unworn clothes." says Miroku. "They do seem worn out." says Hachi. "Lets see if she is the one!" says Miroku jumping outta the cart. "Why are princes getting abnormal these days?" thinks Hachi watching him leave.

Lets get back to snow white and prince...

"Something wrong?" wonders Naruto. "Uhhh no! I just thought the fairy tale princes had brown and black hair." says Hinata. "DO you want someone like that?" wonders Naruto. "No! Kiba isnt who I want...im just saying." says Hinata. "What do you plan on doing?" wonders Naruto. "Its not me that needs to do something! Its you! We need to find the others." says Hinata. "What others? Its just you and me!" says Naruto. "WHat about Serena and Darian?" wonders Hinata. "They can fend for themselves." says Naruto, "THe only person we need to destroy is your so called mother." "We need all the help we can get!" says Hinata. "No we dont! We just need a strategy." says Naruto.


	13. Chapter 13

**the start of a clash if you call it that...**

"Its been 11 years and im still a servant to my supposed family." grumbles Sango walking toward the tower.

Without her knowing Serena and her prince walked passed her.

"S...Serena!?" wonders Sango turning around. Serena and Darian were gone.

"Gain a friend till a prince comes you way aye? The royalty arent what they seem to be." says Sango looking their way.

"Excuse me!" says Miroku.

Sango jumped surprised dropping her groceries.

"Sorry about that! Im probably not going by ball rules!" says Miroku.

"Oh joy! More royalty!" says Sango.

"If you are who I think you are then lets go to my palace." says Miroku, "Arent you Sango also known as Cinderella?"

"Ya?" wonders Sango.

"Dont bother with that!" says Miroku.

"But...I need to get home!" says Sango.

"Theres no need to go anywhere.." says Miroku.

"Miroku!" says Hachi.

"Must you constantly do that!" says Miroku.

"Ummmm...right. Since my friend has her prince, I guess I could hang with you." says Sango.

Miroku cheered.

"Whyd I have to be friends with the guy?" wonders Hachi.

"Ummmm...youre turning your princeliness or whatever you wanna call it to a whole new low." says Sango.

"I gained this personality from my father." says Miroku.

"Ok ummmm news flash! Your a prince not an egotistical prick!" says Sango.

"Hurtful!" says Miroku.

"You want a girl...you get the fiesty one." says Hachi.

"I admire the feisty types." says Miroku.

Sango blushed.

"So shall we go?" wonders Miroku holding out his hand.

"Ok!" says Sango taking his hand.

Miroku, Sango, and Hachi get on the horse and buggy.

"Onward to the palace!" says Miroku.

The amish person took them back to the castle.

On the way they come across Serena and Darian.

"Sango?" wonders Serena.

"Serena?" wonders Sango.

"I see you found your prince." says Serena.

"If you call it that." says Sango.

"I am a prince!" says Miroku.

"A low life prince." says Sango.

"Wheres Hinata?" wonders Serena.

"Who?" wonders Sango.

"She was just with me." says Serena.

"Another princess." wonders Sango.

"Ya!" says Serena. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Strange. I hope shes alright." says Serena.

"Maybe shes with a prince." says Darian.

"If so shes with one that loves to fight." says Serena.

"Its great and all but you guys were born princesses." says Sango.

"Well you are to me." says Miroku.

"I wear rags! You guys look better than me!" says Sango.

Miroku takes Sango's hand and kisses her.

"It doesnt matter if your wearing rags or fancy clothes, your still a princess to me." says Miroku.

Sango blushed up bright red. "Now lets see what I can find you before the ball starts." says Miroku. Off they went and finally got to the palace.

"What to wear? Do you like jewelry?" wonders Miroku.

"Yes I do." says Sango.

"Hmmmm." wonders Miroku.

"Wh...what?" wonders Sango.

"Lets see..." says Miroku.

Naruto and Hinata show up and startle Miroku and Sango making the buggy stop.

"We are off to slay the queen!" says Naruto.

"Which queen?" wonders Serena.

"Snow white's mom!" says Naruto.

"Theres nothing to kill in my fairy tale." says Sango.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Naruto.

"How mine ends is well...lets put it as 'so called' family members of mine get their just desserts." says Sango.

Naruto looked confused.

"Im a commoner so the only evil I see is my new family making me do everything." says Sango.

"So in other words PATHETIC!" says Naruto.

Sango glared at Naruto. Hinata conked Naruto on the head.

"Not every fairy tale has to have a princess and a prince!" says Sango grimly.

"Calm down my love." says Miroku.

Naruto grumbles. The carriage drives away.

"Girls are supposed to be sweet in fairy tales." says Naruto.

"Relax Naruto!" says Hinata.

"Im just sayin." says Naruto.

"Everyone has their own way of doing things!" says Hinata.

"Fairy tales get stranger every time." says Naruto.

Hinata giggles.

"Almost as strange as a blonde prince." giggles Hinata.

Naruto rolled his eyes annoyed. Hinata kissed his cheek.

"Lets go to your castle." says Naruto.

"Ok." says Hinata.

"Can we come with? You may need some assistance." says Darian.

"Dont you have your own worries?" wonders Naruto.

"It would make things faster!" says Darian.

"Fine." says Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lets see how Cinderella's family is doing...**

"Where is Sango with the groceries?" whines Koharu.

"Shes late." says Shima.

"I have my doubts." says the step mother.

"What doubts?" wonder the girls.

"The prince is holding a ball and I'll make sure your dresses are devine." says the step mother.

"What will ours look like? Will it make the prince want us?" wonders Koharu.

"I will be the prettiest one." says Shima.

"No I will!" says Koharu.

"Does it matter!" says the step mother.

"Im home." says Sango.

"Wheres the groceries?" yells the step mother.

"I had them then someone startled me." says Sango.

"Who?" wonder the girls.

"Nunya." says Sango.

"Sango!" snapped the step mother.

Sango jumped.

"Tell us!" says the step mother.

"It was a boy...or was it a teen? I was to flustered to tell." says Sango.

"Mmmmhmmm." says the step mother.

"Its true!" says Sango.

"Right and I suppose the prince was that someone." says Koharu.

"I wouldnt know. If so, id love to be at the ball." says Sango.

"Fad chance! Your staying put." says Shima.

"Wha...what?" wonders Sango.

"Youve got alot of chores missy." says Shima.

"Oh cmon!" says Sango shaking her head.

"Ahem!" says the step mother.

"I'll do them." grumbles Sango.

Sango goes to the kitchen.

"Who knows if I could be with him again. I shoulda stayed with him." thinks Sango tearing.

"Awwww! Is the stuck up type actually crying?" says Koharu.

"Shut up." says Sango.

"Boo hoo! Noone cares!" says Koharu.

"Shut up!" yells Sango breaking a glass plate.

"Clean it up!" snaps the step mother.

"Yes step mother." sighs Sango.

"The prince needs someone sweet and sincere." says Shima.

"You girls are beyond that." sneers Sango.

"Its not like you can get a dress in time anyway." says Shima.

"Screw this and screw you!" yells Sango and took off.

"Get back here!" says the step mother.

Sango was gone.

"What are the odds of her finding the prince?" wonders Koharu.

"Even if she does, noone would want a servant girl in torn rags." says the step mother.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lets see what is going on with the Cinderella prince...** **  
**  
Sango ran toward the castle where two guards stood.

"Why are you here? A peasant can only be summoned." says guard 1.

"I wanna see prince Miroku." says Sango.

The guards stare at Sango then themselves.

"Well?" wonders Sango.

Guard 2 pictured Miroku and Sango together and laughed.

"What?" wonders Sango.

"Good one!" laughs Guard 2.

"Rags of that stature need to be away from royalty." says guard 1.

"What is going on here?" wonders Miroku.

The guard stops laughing.

"Atleast I kept a straight face." says guard 1.

"Oh!? Its you!" smiles Miroku.

"You know this servant wench?" wonders guard 1.

Sango glared.

"Im not a servant wench! My family hates me and makes me do chores constantly!" says Sango.

"Come inside Sango." says Miroku taking Sango's hand.

"I dont believe it!" says guard 2.

"Believe it!" says guard 1.

A mini Naruto pops up in the corner stopping the moment.

'Thats my line!' says Naruto.

'Its a very common line!' says Hinata showing up.

'No fair!' says Naruto.

Hinata notices his kyuubi essence as he gets annoyed and faints.

Kyuubi essence retreats.

'Uhhhh Hinata?' wonders Naruto.

'How can someone so dedicated have a monster in them?' mumbles Hinata, eyes still closed.

Naruto shrugs it off and carries Hinata away.

Back to the story...

Inside...

"Are you able to come over to be at the ball?" wonders Miroku.

"Step mother has disobeyed it." says Sango.

"So in other words..." says Miroku.

"Ya...no being with you." says Sango.

"I have an idea." says Miroku.

Sango looked at Miroku confused.

"What if it was a masked ball?" wonders Miroku.

"A...a masked ball." says Sango.

"You cant tell who is who in masks." says Miroku.

"Well ya..." says Sango.

"All we need is a gown for you." says Miroku.

"And a mask." says Sango.

"That too." says Miroku.


End file.
